[unreadable] The overall goal of this University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center Genitourinary SPORE in Bladder Cancer is to facilitate innovative translational research in the prevention, detection, and treatment of this disease leading to the elimination of bladder cancer as a major health problem. We have invested in several major translational research themes: identification of a novel class of genes referred to as "forerunners" whose involvement precedes the loss of function of major tumor suppressor genes in the development of cancer, identification of persons with an increased inherited and/or acquired risk of developing bladder cancer or recurring following therapy by molecular epidemiology, developing targeted bladder cancer therapies for advanced disease, and the development of improved therapy for superficial disease. To achieve these goals, our SPORE has assembled clinicians and basic scientists including urologists, medical oncologists, pathologists, molecular epidemiologists, molecular and cell biologists, biostatisticians, and experts in development of new technologies and informatics. The SPORE includes 4 inter-related projects that deal with 1) early detection of bladder cancer, 2) risk assessment for bladder cancer 3) biology and therapeutic targeting of the epidermal growth factor receptor in bladder cancer, and 4) improving therapy for superficial bladder cancer through adenoviral mediated gene therapy. These projects are supported by 4 Cores: (A) Administrative; (B) Pathology & Tissue Resources; (C). Biostatistics and Bioinformatics; and (D) Clinical Trials and Data Management. All of the scientific projects are translational in nature; focus on human bladder cancer; involve clinical and basic investigators and biostatisticians; interact with the other projects; and utilize Core resources. Innovative Developmental and Career Development Projects have brought new investigators into and stimulated the SPORE that is represented in each of the major projects. This SPORE addresses clinical dilemmas facing patients with all forms of bladder cancer, and will provide a critical component of a larger effort to develop effective strategies for chemoprevention, detection, molecular profiling and therapeutics, bioimmunotherapy, chemotherapy, supportive care, and community awareness. Achievement of the aims and objectives of this proposal will result in a major decrease in the incidence, morbidity and mortality of bladder cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]